Do you remember me?
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: Piko moves and transfers to a new school. Little did he know that a person he knew long ago was there too. Will this person remember Piko? Based off the song Remember by Utatane Piko.
1. Chapter 1

_Based of Utatane Piko's song Remember because it is such an awesome song and Piko has such an awesome voice._

_Hope you like this fanfic._

Piko walked home after school. He stopped at a pretty cherry blossom at the side of the road. The pink petals rained down on him and floated gently to the ground. He vaguely remembered that one moment of his life where everything changed. Piko hadn't seen that person for a long time and wished that he could see this one individual once again.

He sighed. That person had long been gone.

"Hey, mom." Piko said as he stepped through the door of his house. Everything in the house was packed in boxes. They were moving in a few days. He was fine with that.

* * *

(Few days later...)

Piko liked his new house. The only thing he was worried about was school. He had transferred schools and was now wondering whether people would accept him since he was new. He was all packed and ready to leave but he couldn't help but to feel worried.

His mom drove him to school.

"Good luck. First day." she said to him as he stepped out of the car.

"Thanks." Piko said with a smile. Outside he looked fine, but inside, butterflies were fluttering around and about to explode out of him.

Piko stepped into his first class. With his head looking at the ground while he walked, unable to meet the gazes of people staring at the new kid, Piko went to the teacher.

"Umm...h..hi...I'm Utatane Piko...and I'm new...so..."

The teacher gave a friendly smile. "So you're the new one. Welcome. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

"Err...umm...okay..." Piko turned to the class and took a look at them for the first time. "H...Hi...I'm Utatane Piko."

The class was silent. Nobody was Piko was relived. He hated being the center of attention and was really shy.

"Why don't you sit in that empty seat." The teacher said waving her hands at an empty seat in the corner of the room.

Piko took a look and froze when he saw the person who was going to be sitting next to him. The person did not seem to be listening and was doodling on his paper. He walked in shock to his seat and sat down unable to take his gaze off the person next to him. That person did not seem to notice Piko sitting next to him.

Piko went through the class in a daze and the person never realized the new kid. When the bell rung, Piko immediately turned to the person next to him.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

The person was in the middle of putting a book into a backpack and froze. "Piko...is...is that you?"

_That's it for this chapter. Wait for me to publish to know who it is. Or if it is already published by the time you read it, go on to the next chapter. I just love stopping a chapter at a suspenseful part. :P_

_Review pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two. :)  
_

_MizuneMinamiki: Thanks for catching that mistake. It's supposed to be "Nobody was listening so Piko was relived."_

* * *

Piko sighed with relief. Len still remembered him. Yes, Len was that one person he really wanted to see once more. They had stood under that one cherry blossom tree with it's petals raining down on them. Their eyes were locked onto one another's eyes. That was the moment when Len had smiled. It was a sincere smile full of joy and happiness. Piko still remembered it all. Did Len remember?

"Len...do you remember that day..." Piko started.

"That day we stood under the tree with cherry blossoms raining down on us. Yes I do."

Piko was filled to the rim with happiness. "Len! I missed you!" He cried while giving Len a hug.

Len laughed at Piko's obvious joy. "How about you stop at my house after school and we'll talk about life?" Piko smiled. "Of course."

...

(After school)

Len and Piko walked out of school together holding each other's hand. They laughed while they walked. Anybody looking would think they were living the most happiest moments of their lives which they were.

On their way to Len's house, they stopped under a cherry tree like the one in the past. Memories flowed into their minds at the same time.

(memory)

Their gazes were locked on each other. Pink petals rained around them. Their hands were in each other's hands.

"I...umm...Len...I've been meaning to tell you this...but...ummm..." Piko stuttered. He couldn't get those dreaded words out.

Len brought a finger up to Piko's lips. "I know. I feel the same way." Piko looked away with an obvious blush on his face. Suddenly, Piko started laughing.

"If I had known you felt the same way then maybe I would have said 'I love you' already"

Len smiled back. "I know."

(memory ends)

Len and Piko look at other with a glance that meant they knew and remembered that moment.

"That moment was magical." Piko whispered.

Len agreed. "You made me smile and change who I was. No longer was I the scared shy boy. You made me happy and smile. You were the one who I felt comfortable around."

"Same here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Len pulled Piko into a kiss. The first one they've had in a long time. For the first time in a long time, they were truly happy.

* * *

_Don't worry. Story is not over yet. Still got lots to go._

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_And chapter 3. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids. _

_MizuneMinamiki: Thanks for the advice. I'll remember to do those things in later chapters and stories. :)_

_Badassdragoncosplay: I update about every one or two weeks if you wanted to know. Longer to wait if I feel lazy, shorter if not._

* * *

They walked slowly to Len's house. They finally got to his house._  
_

"You're not far from my house." Piko exclaimed.

"Oh? Really? Then maybe I should visit you one day at your house, hm?" Len said.

"Sure..."

They were about to enter the house when Piko suddenly stopped. Len looked back at Piko to see why he didn't come in and gave him a questioning look.

"Ummm...Len...are you sure it's okay...I mean your parents..." Piko mumbled.

"Oh!" Len exclaimed. "That problem. Don't worry they're not home yet."

Piko sighed in relief. It was all Len's parent's fault Len moved. He remembered that day...

_Len dragged Piko into his house playfully. They were both laughing in joy._

_"Len." Len's mom said. "You haven't introduced me to your friend yet."_

_"Oh. This is Utatane Piko. Piko this is my mom," Len stated with joy. "And that," he pointed to his dad. "is my dad." _

_"H...hi..." Piko said with obvious shyness._

_Len smiled. "We're going to my room to do homework." With that they ran upstairs to Len's room. _

_An hour passed and they finished their homework. "I don't want to leave..." Piko muttered._

_"I don't want you to leave either..." Len replied._

_Len pulled Piko gently into a kiss. They kissed furiously for a few minutes. Then, without warning, the door flew open and Len's mom came in. Len's mom stared in shock at the two boys._

_"Len..." she whispered. Both boys blushed and stared at the ground. _

_Suddenly, she exploded in anger. She screamed at Piko to leave and gave a lecture to Len in front of Piko._

_"What did I tell you about gay couples.! I told you I will not accept them! I told you never to be like one of those people. And what do you do? You go off and find a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend! My son has become part of a yaoi couple. You know how much I hate yaoi and yuri couples and you...you..." she hissed. Then she turned to Piko. "You. I don't want you anywhere near my son again. Now scram."_

_Piko ran terrified out of the house. However, they still saw each other at school. It wasn't until the second time Len's mom found out that they moved...  
_

Piko went into his house cautiously.

"I wish your parents wouldn't be like that..." Piko sighed.

Len nodded. "I know. How about your parents?"

"Haven't asked..."

"Oh."

"Let's enjoy the time we have while we are together..."

* * *

_Ok. Len and Piko make a great couple.:) They're both so cute... \(^o^)/ Though I think Piko is cuter. But if I had to choose between Utatane Piko and the real Piko singer from Nico Nico...god...can't choose..._

_Review pretty please with whipped cream, ice cream, sugar cherries, chocolate, strawberry, yummy stuff, etc on top. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahh...Piko...how much I love you...real or vocaloid...I love you both…3 Ahem. Right. To the story. Sorry I took so long to write this chapter...I was lazy and sick….and was working on a science project…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vocaloids._

_MizuneMinamiki: Piko and Len are so cute… :D _

Piko stepped cautiously into Len's house.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home..?" Piko questioned.

"Yes." Len replied just as Rin came into the room.

Rin stared at the two of them. Len and Piko stared back at Rin.

"Isn't that your boyfriend that mom got mad at?" Rin asked.

Len replied, "Don't you dare tell mom….and I thought you were going to your friend's house?"

"It got canceled." Rin stated plainly. "And I won't tell mom. I like Piko. He's nice."

Piko smiled at Rin. "Thanks."

"Let's go to my room." Len said and dragged Piko up to his room.

Piko looked around Len's room. "It looks like your previous room...you know...when we were together…."

"And we still are together." Len corrected.

Len pulled Piko onto his bed and they kissed joyfully. Birds were chirping outside and sunshine was shining through the window. Everything was perfect the way it was now.

"Hey." Len said softly. "Wanna go see the fireworks at the park this weekend. It's the Fourth of July."

"Of course."

Suddenly, they heard the door slam downstairs and Rin asking why her mom was home so early. Piko jumped off the bed.

"Oh shoot. How do I get out." Piko panicked.

"Where's Len?" they heard his mom say downstairs.

"Ummm...Len...umm...i think he's in his room." Rin saying slowly trying to stall for time. "But he may be busy doing homework."

They heard Len's mom coming up the stairs.

"Quick. Out the window." Len hissed.

Piko ran to the window and looked down. "That's a long fall…."

"Just jump into that pile of leaves and hide."

Piko jumped just as Len's mom opened the door. He landed in the pile of leaves and ran to a tree to hide behind. In the house, he could hear Len and his mom talking. He let out a sigh. That was a close call…..

He heard Len's mom go away and a few seconds later, he saw a paper airplane fly out the window and land at his feet. Piko unfolded it to see the words "See you at the fireworks" written on it. He smiled and walked home in joy.

_A/N: Cute chapter. :) Nya._

_reviews make me want to write more, so review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for not updating this story…I've been working on one of my other storeies...T^T...then I remember I still have this one...I'm sorry for not updating!_

_MizuneMinamiki: More cuteness up ahead!_◕‿◕

_Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids…_

Piko walked home happily. The fourth of July was Sunday...three days away.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" he called when he came home.

"Hello, sweetie." his mom said. "Dinner's ready. Shall we eat?"

Piko nodded happily. He sat down and began eating. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Umm...mom…" Piko asked cautiously. "What would you think if I was….gay?"

His mom froze. "Why are you asking that?" she said harshly.

"Umm...we...we had a discussion in school about it." Piko lied.

His mom relaxed a bit. "Well…your father and I personally are against it...but if it is you...then.." her voice trailed off.

"We suggest that you don't even think of the possibility of being gay." his father said strictly.

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. When Piko finished eating and was about to go to his room, he turned and asked, "Hey, can I go to the park on Sunday to see the fireworks with a friend."

His dad shrugged. "Go ahead. Just be home before 10 o'clock."

Piko smiled. "Thanks!" With that he ran to his room joyfully, but with a bit of fear in his heart...fear of having his relationship with Len discovered by his parents…

_A/N: That was a short chapter…sighs...I'll do better next chapter...I hope…__ヽ__(__Ｔ▽Ｔ__)__ﾉ__..._

_Please review...reviews equal faster updates..._


End file.
